On one summer eve
by eixirt
Summary: naru/kure SLIGHT naru/temari. Summer in Tea Village had never been different. It all happened on that fated summer 6 years ago. Two people were destined to meet, everything changed for these two people. After 6 years will they be still the same? Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**On one summer eve**

By cs-ayeka

**Disclaimer: **Naruto™ is not mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Summer on Tea Village is like having summer at Leaf Village. The temperature is not warm as every stranger would have thought. But then again, aside from the warmth or heated passion summer can give, on this fated summer it will be different…

On the busy streets of Tea Village, a young man stood. He was probably around 18 years old from the viewers' perspective. He had blonde spiky hair and deep cerulean eyes. He also had three whisker marks on both of his well defined cheeks. He was tall for his age even advance for his age. The said young man was currently looking at his trusty map. He was pondering whether if he took the right turn or the other.

'_Kuso! If only there were signs anywhere. Come on, Kami, give me one!'_ The young man pleaded in his mind. He turned and walked again as he looked at his trusty map at the same time until… he bumped in to someone. Before him was a woman probably around her mid twenties. She had black wavy shoulder length hair and wine-red intense eyes. It was until now the young man noticed that he was on top of the said woman. He immediately moved up and started to walk again but before he could walk his fourth step, the woman shouted. "Not even a single sorry!"

This caused the young man to stop from his tracks. He looked at the woman who crossed her arms in defiance. "Listen lady, I have important things to do. Besides, you're perfectly fine." The young man said.

"How dare you?" The woman said. If only they were at Konoha she could show him whom he's dealing with. She noticed the leaf hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Can't you even understand simple English?" The young man shot back. After five seconds the young man turned his heel and started to walk away again. But something was off, he couldn't move.

"Naruto?" A man's voice rang. The said man noticed the blonde's state of stiffness. He promptly countered the said jutsu. "Jutsu kai" He said.

"Yuuhi-san!" The young man hugged the man before him. Surely, he was glad to see the said man, Yuuhi Takashi.

Takashi noticed the woman, behind Naruto, who apparently had a shocked/surprised expression on her face. "Kurenai, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming at the fourteenth. You're a week early." Takashi said.

But before Kurenai could reply, Naruto break in. "Wait! You know her Takashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

'_Sensei?'_ Kurenai thought.

"From the looks of it, I take that the both of you know each other." Takashi said with a grin on his face as he looked at Naruto then to Kurenai. "Naruto, meet my daughter, Yuuhi Kurenai." Takashi added.

Naruto, on the other hand, had the urge to scream, faint, or even stick a Rasengan to the nearest wall but none came, thankfully.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Takashi asked as he waved his hand in front of the said young man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One hour later, the three of them settled inside the Yuuhi Manor. Some of the servants were currently serving the three of them. Apparently, somebody inside the room hadn't stop glaring at each other. Takashi could swear under his late wife's grave that his daughter and Naruto had not yet stopped sending death glares at one another.

_Kurenai's POV_

_Jerk! How could Father let this 'jerk' be his student! Arrggrrr! I need to kill something… his 'perfect' blonde – WAIT! Did I just? NO! Aaahh… His deep cerulean – NO STOP THIS!_

At the end of her POV, she unconsciously slapped herself.

/Slap/Slap/

Takashi watched at the comical pair as they slapped their foreheads at the same time. He had the urge to laugh but then he just settled for a chuckle which in turn failed. Yuuhi Takashi started to laugh. Some of the servants who were at the room as well just settled for a chuckle. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kurenai were watching the man before them. After a couple of seconds, Takashi stopped laughing.

"/Chuckles/ looks like you've met your match, Kurenai." Takashi said.

Kurenai didn't reply. She just looked at her father as if he'd gone crazy. _'I wonder what made Naruto slap himself just like me.'_ Kurenai thought.

_Naruto's POV (awhile ago)_

_Who the heck does she think she is? Just because she's beautiful – WHAT THE? Where did that come from? NO! I need to kill something! Anything! Her intense red eyes – NO STOP THIS!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been two (2) weeks since Naruto stayed at the Yuuhi Manor. It wasn't half bad as what he had thought it would be. Actually, he enjoyed his stay at the said Manor. Takashi even noted that his daughter and his student were becoming close. Whenever Naruto was having a hard time in his training, Kurenai would come and help since everything that was being taught to Naruto were illusion techniques (Genjutsus).

Currently at the Yuuhi Manor, they were having a feast as Naruto called it. In front of them were: 5 bottles of sake, 2 platters of sushi, sashimi, and maki. Unfortunately, there was no ramen much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto was watching Kurenai as she drank her fifth cup. She already had flush cheeks due to the alcohol. By the time she wasabout to drink her sixth cup, Naruto took it and drank it. Unfortunately, the sake was rather hot when it entered the part of his throat. Kurenai watched him as he drank the sake. She promptly filled her cup. Once again, Naruto took it from her and drank it. This happened repeatedly until Naruto had his fifth cup. "What do you /hic/ think you're /hic/ doing?" Kurenai said, obviously drunk.

"You're /hic/ drunk!" Naruto said.

"So? I'm old enough /hic/ to drink. I can so… /hic/ handle myself." Kurenai replied.

"Are-are! You two are obviously drunk go to your rooms and sleep!" Takashi said.

Immediately… err… slowly, drunken Naruto was carrying 'the drunken' Kurenai to her room. Once he saw her bed, he could feel his knees wobble making them both fall to the bed. None of them took notice that their lips were coupled together, feeling each other's warmness due to the concentrated sake they've consumed. They were too coped up with the heat. They didn't even felt that they were shifting their position. The moment they stopped, Kurenai was on the top. She was lazily sitting on Naruto's torso. She could see closely Naruto's deep cerulean eyes. She didn't even know she got lost in them ever since they first met.

Kurenai was about to fall sideways but thankfully Naruto caught her. From what Naruto could see, Kurenai's porcelain skin was somewhat radiant, illuminating her intense wine-red eyes. Kurenai slowly caressed Naruto's cheek. She could feel his hand slowly moving up to their waist. Both of their mentalities were there. They definitely know what they were doing. But physically their bodies were moving uncoordinatedly with what their minds were ordering them to.

They lasted for a couple of hours that seemed like forever for them. In every fiber of time they had, they shared something couples do. Who would have thought the countless cat and dog fight will turn out this way?

_Irritation that turned into fascination_

_Fascination that turned into passion_

_Passion that turned into affection_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning rays slowly crept up to Kurenai's eyes. She was battling with herself whether to wake up or not. But the sunlight was forcing her to. She slowly sat up. She remembered what had happened last night as she saw her state of undress. She only noticed one thing, though. Naruto was gone. She could feel something was wrong. Immediately, she took her robes to check if Naruto had slept at his room. By the time she opened Naruto's door, she was greeted by… nothing. Naruto's room was empty. All of his belongings were gone.

Kurenai, on the other hand, only let out one word from her lips. "No…" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**On one summer eve**

By cs-ayeka

**Disclaimer:** Naruto™ is not mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6 years later…**

Ninjas ranging from Special Jounins, Elite Jounins, Jounins, and Chuunins, were at the Hokage's Office, currently waiting for the newly appointed Hokage, the Rokudaime Hokage. When the door swung open, it only revealed the former Hokage, Tsunade, with Shizune and Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed when she found that the new Hokage hadn't showed up yet. "This is his first meeting and yet he's late!" Tsunade said.

"Maybe he bumped in to some fine ass, hot looking chic." Jiraiya said. Without a second or two he came face to face with the Hokage's table courtesy of Tsunade's monstrous strength.

At the very same moment, the door slowly opened. Soon, it revealed the Rokudaime Hokage with someone in tow. "Uh… sorry I was late. You see I ran in to someone." He said as he pointed up, revealing a small boy who was seating at the Rokudaime's shoulders. He was probably 6 years old the Rokudaime thought. The said boy had black spiky hair and sky blue eyes. Everybody was looking at the boy then to their Rokudaime. There was something about the two that they couldn't explain… well **_one_** can.

The Rokudaime gently set the small boy down. From where he stood, he heard the boy called out. "Mommy!" The Rokudaime saw the boy ran up to a woman. "Mommy, there was this scary looking man… he… he told me brats are not allowed here but then he came…" The boy said as he pointed at the Rokudaime with his small index finger. "And you know what he did, Mommy? He just looked at the scary man and guess what? The scary man poofed away! Mommy, what is a brat?" The boy said.

Everyone who were watching the two, smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and curiosity. He even looked innocent with his sky blue eyes something he inherited from his father.

"Yuta-kun, what are you doing here?" The mother asked, changing the topic.

"I was bored… so I tracked you down… hehe… wasn't I good?" Yuta asked, giving his mom one of his grins.

"Unfortunately, you're not." Yuta's mother said.

"What! Why?" Yuta asked.

"Apparently, you had help." She said.

"Hn…" Yuta crossed his arms in defiance something he inherited from his mother.

"I'm sorry for my son's interference, Hokage-sama." Yuta's mother said.

"It's alright, Kurenai-san." The Rokudaime said.

Kurenai raised her eyebrow, confused, as to how would the Rokudaime know her name. There was something about him that made her feel something she felt before, something very familiar. She saw him walked up behind his 'crashed' desk. "Um… who did this?" He asked.

Immediately, Jiraiya replied. "Tsunade did!" He said more like shouted as he nursed the lump on his head. "Look! She even hit me at the head, Naruto!" Jiraiya said pointing at the lump on his head. It was just until now Kurenai realized that the one in front of her was Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

"I only did that because Jiraiya was saying something perverted about you!" Tsunade shot back.

"Eh /chuckles/ Come on stop fighting in front of Yuta-kun." Naruto said.

"B-b-but what about me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ask for a medic's help, Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at the nearest medic he knew. He got two options: (1) Tsunade (2) Shizune. As if reading on cue, both said medics walked up to the door. "Uh… good luck with new job, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade said as she walked at the door. "Uh… I'm going with her, ja Naruto!" Shizune said as she followed her Mistress behind.

"Good luck with the new job. How can Ido that when my desk is ruined?" _'Stupid old hag.'_ Naruto thought as he walked at the door. After five seconds he came back with an ANBU. "Can you please replace my desk? You see an elephant came in and crashed my desk." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head while the ANBU was looking confused to his superior's story. "As you wish, Hokage-sama" Without any delay, the ANBU poofed away.

Kurenai could feel Yuta's grip whichwas starting to tighten up when he saw the ANBU. It perfectly fit his description of the 'scary man' and then 'the scary man poofed away'. Naruto saw the small boy hide behind his mother's back. He kneeled in front of the boy and said. "The scary man won't scare you anymore, Yuta-kun."

"Honto?" Yuta-kun said.

"Un" Naruto said, surprisingly, Yuta hugged Naruto, making them fall to the floor. Kurenai couldn't help but to stare at them both. Anko saw her friend's stare, it was as if she could read her thoughts, she just nudged her at the side. This caused Kurenai to look back at Anko.

"Ne-ne? Do you have a summon?" Yuta asked as sat at Naruto's stomach.

"Yes I do."

"Wow… Uncle Kakashi summons dogs while 'Auntie' Anko summons snakes. What do you summon?" Yuta asked. Anko twitched her eyebrow when Yuta said 'Auntie' Anko. The title was making herlook old.

"I summon frogs from different sizes. I can even summon a big… frog." Naruto said, bringing both of his arms up as he exclaimed the word 'big'.

"Honto!" Yuta said, obviously excited. He looked at his Mother. "Mommy, can I please go and see Naruto-san's summon? Please, Mommy, please…" Yuta asked as he jumped up and down in front of his Mother.

"Kurenai, just let him go. Besides, he's with the Rokudaime." Anko said with a 'wink'.

"Hn… fine but be careful, Yuta-kun."

"Hai!"

Once Naruto got up, he carried Yuta at his shoulders. "Oh, you can all go now." Naruto said as he poofed, leaving some bewildered ninjas behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Naruto, if Yuta-kun gets hurt I swear I'm gonna kill you!'_ Kurenai thought.

She was practically racing at the living room, obviously waiting for her son.

_'If that clock strikes at 8 o'clock I'm gonna hunt you down for sure!'_ Kurenai thought again.

By now, she was looking hysterically at wall clock which stated 7: 45 PM. She didn't have to wait for the clock to strike 8 PM. She was a worried Mother for God's sake. She immediately went to the door only to be greeted by Naruto who wascarrying a sleeping Yuta-kun in a piggy back way. Without a second thought, Kurenai led Naruto to Yuta-kun's room.Naruto gently lay the young boy to his bed while Kurenai waited outside the room. By the time Naruto walked out, Kurenai took another check if Yuta-kun was sound asleep.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said, tilting her head down.

"You don't have to sound so formal, Kurenai-chan. We're not in front of everybody else." Naruto said as he held Kurenai at the chin, bringing her face up.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you all those years?" Kurenai asked, taking off Naruto's hand.

"Didn't Takashi-sensei tell you?" Naruto asked back. But when Kurenai shook her head he sighed. "On that day, a group of ANBU came. They were asked to escort me back to Konoha. By the time I got there, Tsunade told me that she and Jiraiya will train me for six years, in preparation for me to become Hokage. A month later, during my trip with Jiraiya, we wereat Tea Village. I asked Takashi-sensei where'd you go then he told me that you went back to Konoha because of some promotion. I really did try to reach out for you, I really did." Naruto said as he placed his hand to her cheek and added. "Please don't be upset." Kurenai was speechless she wasn't angry or enraged, she was just speechless.

"So how's Takashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked down again. "Father passed away three years ago. He got killed by some nukenins when he was travelling to Otogakure no Sato even some of his companions were killed. But don't worry. me and Yuta-kun are fine." Kurenai said half lie/half true.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto decided to head back to his home since it was getting late. Kurenai walked him just at the front gate but before Naruto went on his way, he turned to Kurenai and said. "I guess there's a lot of things happened during those six years, how about we catch up tomorrow I'll pick you up around 7 PM?" He said. But before Kurenai could reply, Naruto quickly gave Kurenai a peck on the lips and poofed away, not even hearing her answer.

(Translation: I won't take no for an answer)

'_He never changes…'_ Kurenai thought as she walked inside Yuta-kun's room. Slowly, she lay beside him, caressing his spiky hair, something Yuta-kun genetically inherited from his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**On one summer eve**

By cs-ayeka

**Disclaimer:** Naruto™ is not mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noon at the Hokage Tower, the said tower was divided to different levels. The first level was the place where most of the equipments were stored. The second level was the place where most of the confidential records were being hidden. The third level was the office area of all high ranking ninjas of Konoha. As for the fourth and the fifth level, it was intended for the Hokage. The fourth level was the Hokage's office while the fifth level served as the Hokage's temporary home.

For the meantime at the third level of the Hokage Tower, Yuuhi Kurenai was slouching at her seat. It wasn't pretty normal to see 'the' always well-collected, and cool, Yuuhi Kurenai like this. Anko, on the other hand, was looking at her best friend. She was wondering what could have happened to her.

"Kurenai, what's up with you? Did something happen to Yuta-kun?" Anko asked as she eyed her best friend.

"Huh? What happened to Yuta-kun?" Kurenai asked not hearing the real question being given to her.

Anko sighed. "Kurenai, look at me." Anko ordered. "What's bothering you? You look like you haven't slept or eaten something." Anko said. Kurenai pulled Anko away from her desk. She led her to an isolated part of their office area.

"What's with the drag?" Anko asked.

"Sh… I want you to keep this for yourself, you got that, Anko?" Kurenai said which in turn earned her a nod.

"Naruto asked me to go out with him but it's not a date okay…" Kurenai was about to continue when Anko burst out shouting: "WHAT?" Soon, everybody's attention came to them. Their so-called isolated area became the not-so-isolated area. Some jounins and chuunins came asking if they were alright. But Anko made it clear that they were alright and they don't need any help.

"Eh… hehe… sorry about that" Anko said as she scratched the back of her neck. "So… what did you tell him?" Anko asked.

Kurenai sighed. "I didn't get to answer his question he uh… /blushes/ um…" Kurenai said but once again she was interrupted by Anko.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Anko asked that sounded like a statement.

Kurenai, on the other hand, was red if not redder. "Yea he did, on the lips but it was just a peck I PROMISE!" She said.

"YOSH… so what did you tell him!" Anko said excitedly as she grabbed Kurenai at the shoulders, shaking her in the process.

"I didn't… get to answer, he uh… immediately poofed away just after the kiss." Kurenai said making Anko let her go she had the mix shock and confused look on her face. "Anko, what's the problem?" Kurenai asked as she saw her best friend's state.

"Do you know what that means?" Anko said, regaining from her past state.

"Uh… no" Kurenai replied.

"He won't take 'no' for an answer, Kurenai. You have to go!"

"B-b-b-but… who will look after Yuta-kun?"

"I can take care of that."

"Riight…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:30 PM**

Kurenai was looking at the wall clock then to the door. Was she nervous or something? Whenever she felt something was wrong, something will happen wrong in her point of view. They were just gonna catch up as Naruto called it. What could possibly go wrong?

**6: 50 PM**

/Ding/

Did he say before or after 7 PM? Ahh… never mind! Kurenai promptly walked to the door. By the time she opened it, she was greeted by a grinning Anko. "Ready for the date, I see." Anko teased.

"Auntie Anko!" Yuta-kun came running to the said woman.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Yuta-kun asked.

"You young man better go up stairs! Or else…" Anko said giving the boy'the eye' which madeYuta flee up to his room.

"Are you sure you can handle a six years old boy?" Kurenai asked.

"I can even handle Ibiki. Besides, what can a six years old boy could possibly do?" Anko said.

"Anything" Kurenai replied.

/Ding/

They both looked at the wall clock which stated: 7:00 PM. "Wow… he's on time." Anko said. She immediately walked to the door and opened it. Anko had the maniacal grin on her face once again. (Translation: She's planning something… BEWARE) She pulled the one behind the door step and pushed/semi-dragged the said guest, Naruto.

The moment he entered the living room, he saw Kurenai who was clad in a black halter dress and a pair of sandals. He also took noticed that her hair was tied half-way, making her ear rings radiate as well as her necklace. At this point, it was Kurenai's turn to check up Naruto. She noticed that he too was somewhat wearing a formal outfit. He was clad in black slacks, dark grey suit with a black shirt as an undershirt, and a pair of black shoes. Anko, on the other hand, was getting impatient. "What are you both waiting for?" Anko asked, breaking the silence. It was just until now that they both realized that they were still looking at each other but Anko had other plans…

"GO AND TAKE HER, LOVERBOY!" Anko said more like shouted.

"Huh? Ah h-h-hai" Naruto replied as he and Kurenai walked at the door.

"Bye, Anko-chan." Kurenai said.

Once they reached outside Kurenai's gate, Kurenai had a gut feeling that they were being watched. They were just in front of her gate and some villagers were looking/staring at them. What more if they entered a restaurant or something? It wasn't everyday you get to see your village leader go in a date with someone older than him.

(Vocabulary: "Catching up" means date as Naruto calls it.)

"Um… uh… Naruto-kun, can we just teleport or something?" Kurenai whispered.

Naruto noticed the looks being given to them. He smiled inwardly. He had planned something whether this time came. After he had set the right hand seals, without a second or two they were in front of a fancy-looking restaurant. Without any delay, they walked inside the said restaurant.

"You don't have to worry. My friend's family run this place. You know them the Akimichi's." Naruto said.

"Is that the reason why we're alone in the restaurant?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Well… you could say that. Besides, Chouji owes me something." Naruto said.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Kurenai asked with a smile forming on her lips.

"Well… this is just the half or it." Naruto said.

Surprisingly, Kurenai leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the lips. "That's for last night. I guess this is just the half of it." Kurenai grinned.

"/Cough/ I hate to break your lovely sessions but it is my job to get your orders." Chouji said with a chuckle as he gave them the menus.

Kurenai looked at the menu. At first, she thought that the price list was high but she noticed they were neither high nor cheap. She looked at Naruto who was still reading the contents of the menu but then he said. "I'll have one ofyour tenderloin steak and your soup of the day." Naruto said.

After Chouji wrote down Naruto's order, he looked at Kurenai. "What about you, Kurenai-san?" Chouji asked.

"One Caesar salad only." She said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked but when Kurenai nodded he just shrugged it off.

"What about your drinks?" Chouji asked.

"Two bottles of sake and…" Kurenai started but Naruto but cut her off.

"No sake! Apparently, someone here can't control their alcohol capacity." Naruto said as he equalled the glare Kurenai was giving him… now.

Chouji was looking at both customers. He had the feeling that their 'staring contest' will not end soon. "Um… uh… why won't you two try our oriental drink? It has a mix of fruit juice and some small amount of sake." Chouji said nervously.

"FINE" (Naruto and Kurenai)

"I'll get your orders immediately!" Chouji said as he poofed away.

When Chouji was gone, Naruto and Kurenai were… laughing?

"Hahaha… I miss the old days." Naruto said.

"Yea me too…" Kurenai replied.

By the time Chouji came with their orders, Kurenai looked at herfood and said. "Um… I know I ordered a Caesar salad. But is this Caesar salad?" Kurenai asked as she continued to look at the said salad. There was something different about it. Sure it looked like a salad but this salad was beyond enormous as what had Kurenai thought.

Naruto chuckled audible enough to make Kurenai raise her eyebrow. "They don't pertain to the dressing; they're pertaining to the size of the salad. That's why they called it the "Caesar" salad." Naruto said while Chouji took this moment to leave.

"Is that so?" Kurenai said. She saw Naruto nod as he munched some of his food. Kurenai just sighed and started to eat her food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was currently 8:45 in the evening. Naruto and Kurenai teleported in front of the movie house. Kurenai had asked Naruto what they were doing in front of the movie house. As if sensing the underneath of the underneath. Naruto only said. "Relax…" Kurenai just sighed despite of her uneasiness.

After a couple of minutes, they were inside cinema #3. Obviously, the film hadn't started yet since they were early as Kurenai thought. Once the opening credits started there were still 'no' people around them. Kurenai saw Naruto watching casually as he ate some popcorn.

"Uh… how come there are no people? The movie is already starting." Kurenai asked.

"I bought 'all' the tickets." Naruto said, casually.

"HUH?" Kurenai said… err… shouted.

"Relax… just lean on my shoulder. I know you had a rough day at work." Naruto said as he placed the side of Kurenai's face on his shoulder all the while as they watch the movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the movie ended, they didn't have any problems when they walked out the cinema since in cinema 1 & 2 didn't have any audiences as well. Apparently, someone bought all the tickets. "The movie was great, don't you think?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

'_He still manages to surprise me after all this years.'_ Kurenai thought. "Yea, I enjoyed it." She said.

Naruto was about to say something when suddenly Kurenai kissed him full on the lips. Naruto kissed back, forgetting that they could be seen by the public.

He didn't care actually.

He was the Rokudaime and he's also a man.

He needed this.

He wanted this.

But then…

/Poof/

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." An ANBU said.

Naruto sighed. Sure he was the Rokudaime but he still has duties to fulfil. "What is it, Raidou-san?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but the Kazekage is here. He's currently waiting for you at your office, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said.

"Gaara? What does he want?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't in position to ask the Kazekage, Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied.

"Fine" Naruto said. Heturned to Kurenai and said. "I'm sorry, I can't walk you home, duty calls." Kurenai only nodded and smiled back. She saw him poofed away with the ANBU, leaving her alone… or not?

Being one of the Elite Jounins of Konoha and not to mention the genjutsu mistress of the leaf, Kurenai felt a presence hiding in a genjutsu. She turned around and casually dispelled the genjutsu. Now, before her was a blonde kunoichi. The said blonde was wearing a 'sand' hitai-ate.

"Are you Yuuhi Kurenai?" Kurenai heard the blonde say.

"Yes I am. May I know who's asking?" Kurenai asked.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari, Naruto-kun's fiancée." The blonde said.


	4. Chapter 4

**On one summer eve**

By cs-ayeka

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Chapter 4**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

What a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato even the Rokudaime couldn't agree more. Naruto woke up in an early start. He had the greatest dream the Kyuubi could give. It was something about his red-eyed angel.

Red

The thought of the color was making him smile. He couldn't help but to chuckle the first time they've met. It was the first time he'd seen those beautiful red eyes.

Naruto was currently walking at the streets of Konoha. Some people were greeting him while some smiled at his presence. He grown accustomed to this kind of treatment since he became a Hokage.

Naruto walked but then stopped.

He was in front of a flower shop then there he saw again the color… red.

He walked inside the said flower shop.

"Oh hey, Naruto, how's it doing?" The cashier asked. It was Yamanaka Ino, daughter of the owner of the flower shop. Beside her was Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, the former Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Ohayo Ino-chan, do you have any red flowers?" Naruto asked.

"We have plenty… wait, stop, rewind! Red flowers?" Ino said. She looked at the Rokudaime who was smiling then her line of sight turn to Chouji who was whistling.

"Say… Naruto, where'd you taken her after dinner?" Chouji asked.

This caused Ino to look at both shinobis frankly. "You went on a date, Naruto? With who come on tell us!" Ino said as sheexited the cashier's counter. She was shaking the said male blonde just to get an answer.

"Ino, stop that!" Chouji said as he tried to separate the female blonde away from Naruto.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed and looked at his friends. "Fine" He said. "Her name is Yuuhi Kurenai…" But before he could continue, Ino-Shika-Cho, yes including Shikamaru, shouted. "WHAT?"

"So… about that red flowers?" Naruto asked.

"You dated K-K-K-Kurenai-san? 'The' Yuuhi Kurenai. 'The' Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. 'The'…" Ino said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes I did. Now, about the flowers…" Naruto said.

"Right!" Ino said with cheerfulness in her voice.

"I advice you to give her these" Ino said as she pointed out a bucket of red roses.

"Yosh! Give me two dozen." Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto, that's a lot… that's really sweet of you unlike someone that I know…" Ino said as she sends a glare at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"How come you never gave me flowers?" Ino asked.

"Because you practically live inside a flower shop…" Shikamaru replied.

"Hn…" Ino crossed her arms.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"A-ano… the flowers please." Naruto said.

Without any delay, Ino worked with the flowers. She wrapped it with different wrappers with different shades of red. Once she was done, she gave it to Naruto. "That will be 1,500.00 ryou." Ino said as she pressed the amount to the machine.

/Ding/

Naruto gladly paid for the flowers and walked out the said flower shop. _'Now… for the surprise'_ He thought. Unknown to Naruto, there were people looking at him. Some were dazed seeing him, carrying a bouquet of flowers. It was just as lovely as the others, mainly women, thought.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Currently at the Hokage tower, Yuuhi Kurenai was scribbling at a not-so-blank paper. Her eyes were not even focused on the said paper. She had been scribbling for almost 30 minutes.

"Hey what do you think happened to her?" Kakashi whispered to his fellow jounin, Asuma, who apparently had been staring at the said woman not even hearing Kakashi's question.

Asuma looked at Kakashi. "Huh?" He said.

"And what happened to you?" Kakashi asked at the tired looking Tokubetsu jounin, Mitarashi Anko.

Anko didn't look back. "Too many brats… can't evade…" She said as she slumped on her desk.

'_What the heck happened to everyone?'_ Kakashi thought. He had the urge to ask everyone until… he noticed a man, carrying a bouquet of red roses. Even Anko and Asuma noticed the said man. The three of them namely, Anko, Asuma, and Kakashi, hid themselves. They saw the said man walking to Kurenai's desk.

"Probably just a delivery" Kakashi whispered.

"A delivery, from whom?" Asuma asked.

"Will you two keep quiet?" Anko said.

Meanwhile…

"Special delivery for Kurenai-chan." The man said.

"Drop the henge, Naruto." Kurenai said with a stern tone.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed, what's wrong Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked at him as if Naruto was born yesterday. "Your fiancée introduced her self to me yesterday." Kurenai said.

'_WHAT!'_ (Anko, Asuma, and Kakashi)

Naruto looked down. "Oh… what else did she told you?" He said.

"Nothing much just the part that the both of you are gonna get married." Kurenai said.

Naruto sneered which automatically made Kurenai's brow raise up. "Is that so?" Naruto said. Once again Kurenai kept her brow up but suddenly Naruto pulled her wrist and ran off to find this fiancée of his, Sabaku no Temari.

On the third floor corridor, they found Temari. It's like as if she's been there all along, waiting. "Ohayo, Anata." Temari said with a smile. She looked at the woman behind her fiancée, Yuuhi Kurenai. "Ohayo, Yuuhi-san. How is your son?"

Kurenai looked at Temari with wide eyes. _'Where was this conversation heading to?'_ Kurenai thought.

"May I ask who his father is, Yuuhi-san?" Temari said.

At this point, Kurenai let herself go from Naruto. He looked at her, she was practically calling for help with those eyes but it never came. Temari was drilling her… verbally.

"Temari stop!" Naruto warned.

"No I will not! Can't you see, Naruto-kun, she's using you!" Temari said.

"No she can't be…" Naruto looked at Kurenai who was still speechless. "Is that true, Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked at him tears welling up to her eyes. But before she could answer, Temari interrupted. "Look at her! She can't even tell you who's the father of her son is! Come on, Naruto-kun!" Temari said as she pulled away Naruto away from Kurenai.

He kept looking back waiting for her answer but it never came.

He wanted to console her as he saw her cry alone.

He wanted to be there with her.

She wanted to scream her answer.

She wanted to tell him the truth.

She needed him now.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Kurenai walked back to the office area. By the time she walked inside the room, everybody was looking at her. It was like she was broken, literally. Anko walked up to her. The moment Kurenai saw Anko she breakdown crying.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked. She was trying to calm her best friend, Kurenai. _'Something might have happened awhile ago.'_ She thought.

"He… h-h-h-h-he…" Kurenai stuttered between sobs.

"He what, Kurenai?" Anko asked.

"Naruto's engage…" Kurenai said.

But before Anko could ask how or why, someone interrupted her. "YOSH! THE POWERS OF YOUTH IS BLAZING UPON OUR BELOVED HOKAGE AND HIS BELOVED SOON TO BE WIFE…"

"SHUT UP, GAI!" Everybody was surprised to see Kakashi enrage but then dismissed it.

"I don't get it… why are you so angry about Naruto-sama and Sabaku no Temari's engagement?" Asuma asked.

Anko and Kakashi just looked at him as if Asuma was born with three heads. _'Isn't it obvious?'_ They both thought.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

It has been two weeks since the unwanted encounter. Both Naruto and Kurenai hadn't talked with each other. They will just glance at each other whenever they crossed paths, whenever Kurenai walks inside Naruto's office for a mission report, whenever Naruto himself looks for the ninjas needed in a certain mission. It was just that fast glance they shared.

Everybody in the Hokage Tower noticed the slight changes between the two. They couldn't help but to compare them.

Both sleep during work.

Both scribble during free time.

Both walk around the corridors to stretch.

Both slouch at their desk.

Both stare at nothingness.

Both don't eat during lunch.

Some even thought they were sick or something. But even if they were, why was that illness infected just the both of them? As the other ninjas thought. Even the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, and her team mate, Jiraiya, were suspecting so many things between the two.

Tsunade remembered before Naruto went to train with Jiraiya, Naruto was found at Tea Village, Kurenai's home village to be exact.

'_Did something happen six years ago?'_ Tsunade thought. She was currently walking at the third floor of the Hokage Tower until…

/Thud/

Tsunade looked around. She was surprised to see a small boy six years old probably. "G-g-g-gomen na sai…" She heard him say.

"Oh hello, are you lost?" Tsunade asked.

The boy shook his head and said. "No"

"Are you looking for your Mommy?" Tsunade asked again.

Once again the boy shook his head in response.

'_Wait a minute! Isn't he the boy Naruto bumped into?'_ Tsunade Thought. "What's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Yuta… Yuuhi Yuta." Yuta said.

'_Yuuhi?'_ Tsunade thought but then she asked. "Any relation to Yuuhi Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

Yuta nodded and said. "She's my Mommy."

The statement hit like a chidori to Tsunade. Everything fitted together, according to her. She was seeing, blue eyes and black spiky hair. _'Could it be this boy?'_ Tsunade thought.

"A-ano… are you alright?" Yuta asked the woman who hadn't stood up from the fall.

"I'm fine. Say… what are you doing here, anyways?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm looking for Naruto-san but he wasn't in his office." Yuta said.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

At the Yamanaka flower shop…

Yuuhi Kurenai walked inside the said flower shop. She was going to buy flowers for her best friend who apparently got injured during a mission. She was thankful that it was just a minor injury.

"Ah… Kurenai-san, what may I help you with?" Ino asked, trying to block her view.

Ino didn't have to do it actually, Kurenai already saw it the moment she entered the flower shop, Temari holding Naruto's arm. "Just give me a dozen of purple tulips, Ino-san." Kurenai said.

"Can I ask who is it for?" Ino said.

"It's for Anko. She's at the hospital but she's fine now. Actually, she can go out there now." Kurenai said.

"Anata, what flowers will be best for our wedding?" Temari asked, making her presence known.

"Just choose. I'm not really good with this." Naruto said.

/Ding/ Flowers purchased.

"You're getting married, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yes in three days time." Naruto said, plainly.

"Wow… I mean just wow… you're getting married wow." Ino said still disbelieving.

"Yamanaka-san, I think Yuuhi-san is waiting for the flowers." Temari said.

"Right" Ino said. She just gave the bouquet of flowers to Kurenai. She couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for the Jounin. Did something happen? Two weeks ago Naruto was happy when he bought two dozen of roses and now he's all gloomy. It must be an arranged marriage. Besides, Naruto will never cheat on someone, not that I really know him, closely. But still… he couldn't be.

"Um… Father, could you please assist… I'm sorry what was your name? I'm afraid Naruto didn't talk about you that much or maybe I just missed that part." Ino said. She looked at Naruto who had a slight smile on his face. "Sorry Naruto."

"You're forgiven, Ino-chan. By the way, this is Sabaku no Temari. She's the Kazekage's sister." Naruto said.

"I see… Temari-san, Father here is great with flowers. I'll just borrow Naruto for awhile." Ino said. She quickly pulled/semi-dragged the Rokudaime at the back of their shop.

"Spill it, Naruto." Ino said.

"It's an arranged marriage. Gaara did it to strengthen the ties between Suna and Konoha. Gaara chose me since I was the only guy he could trust with his sister." Naruto said.

"So what will happen if you don't marry Temari? You only got three days before you say 'I do', Naruto."

"I… I don't know what will happen. My time is simply fading fast, Ino… I don't know what to do." Naruto said.

"Since when does Uzumaki Naruto give up? Don't tell me you've already given up on Kurenai-san too?" Ino said.

"Of course not!" Naruto immediately shot back.

Ino just smiled back in response. "There's maybe some hope for you, Naruto." Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino." Naruto said.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

7:00 o'clock stated Naruto's clock. It had been a long night doing all the preparations for a short notice wedding. Naruto was currently walking at the Hokage Tower, third floor to be exact. He thanked Ino's interference that time. If it wasn't for her he would have stayed with Temari long. He could still remember Ino's voice saying that if Temari will see Naruto picking his wedding suit there will be bad luck or so on and so forth.

"Troublesome" He said.

/Thud/

"Ugh… my back…" Naruto said.

"G-g-g-g-gomen na sai…" A voice said.

"K-K-K-K-Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked as he helped the said woman up.

Kurenai took it not even noticing that it was really Naruto. "Naru… I mean Hokage-sama?" Kurenai said.

"You don't really have to be so formal, Kurenai-chan." Naruto said.

"Have you seen Yuta-kun around? I've been looking for him ever since he was dismissed at the academy and I checked there but he wasn't there they told me that he went here. I… I…" Kurenai said not even taking a single pause.

"Kurenai calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine." Naruto said.

Unknown to them there were people watching their conversation. It was Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. They've been watching/spying on Kurenai who apparently hadn't realized she was being spied on.

"How can I calm down when Yuta-kun could be hurt? Kurenai said.

"I'd take his word for it if I were you." A voice rang.

It was Tsunade; behind her were Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Godaime-sama?" Kurenai said.

"I'll leave the both of you alone." Tsunade said but before she could go, she looked at Naruto and said. "Why won't the both of you go at your office?" Tsunade said with a 'wink'.

Both Kurenai and Naruto were looking confused at the previous Hokage. _'What's with the wink?'_ They thought.

When Tsunade and the others were gone, Naruto and Kurenai went to Naruto's Office. Seeing it was the best place to think, why not? By the time they got there, Naruto was the first one to enter, then came Kurenai. Naruto walked pass the couch, he signalled Kurenai to be quiet. Kurenai was wondering 'what on Konoha's name is Naruto thinking at a time like this?' Her train of thoughts were cut when she saw Naruto seated next to a sleeping Yuta.

"Don't wake him up yet." Naruto whispered.

Kurenai nodded in response, she just seated to the other side of the couch.

"You know… I don't really care if Yuta is your son or not. What I care the most is that I love you, Kurenai." Naruto said.

Kurenai was taken off guard. Well not exactly, she was frozen by those words. She wanted to hear those words coming from his lips. And six years was a long wait. Was she gonna tell him about Yuta-kun? _'Oh Kami' _Kurenai thought.

"He is yours, Naruto. Yuta-kun is _our_ son." Kurenai said more like a whisper.

She could see his surprised/shocked look on his face. "What? Were you expecting six years ago that it was just a one night stand?" Kurenai asked.

"Wha- no of course not!" Naruto said.

"Then what?" Kurenai replied.

But before Naruto could reply, Kurenai cut in. "You know what forget what I've said!" Kurenai said as she carried the sleeping Yuta by her arms, leaving Naruto alone in his office.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto™ is not mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**On one summer eve**

By cs-ayeka

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

**Chapter 5**

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"_He is yours, Naruto. Yuta-kun is our_ _son." Kurenai said more like a whisper._

Naruto looked dreary as he woke up from the dream he had. He noticed that he had slept in his office. He didn't have the will to stand up. He just sat there, waiting at his couch, waiting for whatever will come his way. It has been two days since Naruto hadn't got any communication with Kurenai or even with his son, Yuta.

'_Since when does Uzumaki Naruto give up? Don't tell me you've already given up on Kurenai-san too?'_ But then, Ino's words rang.

Was he already giving up on Kurenai?

Was he already giving up on Yuta?

Was he already giving up on his family?

But then, what else could he do?

"Being a Hokage is nothing…" He said to no one in particular.

"Then again, you really must have given up on Kurenai-san, Naruto." A voice rang from behind.

Naruto looked back and there he saw Tsunade, clad in her Hokage robes. It was Naruto's wedding day with Sabaku no Temari. Even the said female blonde was no where in sight. Naruto hadn't seen nor heard of Temari ever since they went to prepare the things needed for their wedding.

"Naruto…" Tsunade started.

Naruto looked at the previous Hokage. He tried to give a small smile, he was trying at least. "You better get ready for your wedding." Tsunade said as she pulled out a suit from the furniture. Naruto just complied. He was trying to tie this black ribbon. Tsunade watched her successor. She couldn't help but to feel a little sad for the 'brat' she once called. Even in her power, she couldn't help him well at least she could try to help him tie this 'stupid' ribbon he was calling.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm ready to run off, what do you expect?" Naruto said in a more Naruto-ish style. This caused Tsunade to smile at the said Rokudaime.

'_Even at a time like this you still managed to joke around, Gaki.'_ Tsunade thought. "Give the biggest smile you can muster." Tsunade said.

The moment they walked out the office, some people were greeting them; some were congratulating the Rokudaime, while some cheered for the Rokudaime. At the start, Naruto could be seen the happiest man alive but when he and Tsunade walked to the stairs his face showed the deepest despair anyone could see. They were heading to the town's hokage monument. They could see the decorations on their way. It clearly showed that there will be a wedding.

Naruto looked at the people around the said venue. He could see some familiar faces like, Hatake Kakashi (who was still reading the Icha-Icha series), Ebisu (who was trying to peep at the said book), Jiraiya (who was talking with Tsunade), Shizune (who was standing next to her mistress), Sarutobi Asuma (who was smoking his favourite cigar with an unknown lump on his head), Mitarashi Anko (who was just… quiet), Haruno Sakura (fawning over Uchiha Sasuke), Uchiha Sasuke (who was ignoring the said kunoichi), Yamanaka Ino (who was talking with her fellow team mates, the Ino-Shika-Cho), Aburame Shino (who was obviously quiet), Inuzuka Kiba (who was talking with fellow team mate, Hyuuga Hinata), and Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Gaara (who were silent the whole time). The only ones who weren't here were Kurenai and Yuta, as Naruto observed.

When the wedding bells were heard, people started to seat in front of the preacher. He was one of the elders in Konoha. Naruto took notice that the preacher looked like the 'old man' (Sarutobi) minus the eyeglasses. Naruto looked down as he waited for his soon-to-be-wife, Sabaku no Temari. He didn't have the will to look at her. It just took him several seconds to get and store all the will power to look at her. But when he did, he was just thankful that the veil was blurry enough to conceal her facial attributes namely, her whole face. **(A/N: Ouch!)**

Once the preacher saw that everything was settled and cleared. He started to tell the vows needed for the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, you are here today to seal your love with an eternal bond before the Church. I assure you of the prayers of our community that God may pour his abundant blessing on your love and help you to carry out the duties of the married state." The preacher said to the Bride and Groom.

The preacher looked at the people and said. "And you, dear brothers and sisters, Is there anyone of you who oppose for this marriage to continue… may you speak now or forever carry this burden." The preacher said.

Surprised to say, someone… err… blew her nose. Everyone looked at the culprit and then sighed. "Oops… my bad" It was Tsunade. The said Godaime was controlling her tears when the ceremony was starting.

The preacher sighed and continued with the ceremony. "And now, my dear brothers and sisters, may I ask you to help them with your prayers and accept them as a new couple in our community."

The preacher continued on again. He was currently looking at both Bride and Groom. "May I ask you now to answer truthfully to the following questions?" The preacher said. He looked at the Bride and said. "Did you come here of your own free will to bind yourself forever in the love and service of your husband?" The preacher asked.

Naruto looked at the Bride as if praying that she'll say no or so he thought. "Yes, Father." The Bride said.

The preacher looked at the Groom and said. "Did you come here of your own free will to bind yourself forever in the love and service of your wife?" The preacher asked.

The Groom looked at the preacher then to the floor. "Yes…, Father." He had said.

The preacher looked at both Bride and Groom and asked. "Are you both ready to raise good children whom God will give you?"

"Yes, Father." (Bride & Groom)

The preacher continued on again. "Now, since you wish to contract Holy Matrimony, please join your right hands and express your intention before God and his people." The preacher looked at the bride and said. "Do you take this man to be your lawful husband according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?"

The Bride didn't have to think for an answer, she automatically answered. "Yes, I do." She said.

The preacher asked the Bride again. "Do you give yourself to him as his wife?"

"Yes, I do." The Bride replied.

"Do you accept him as your lawful husband?" The preacher asked.

"Yes, I do." The Bride replied.

The preacher looked at the Groom and said. "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?" The preacher asked.

The Groom looked at the floor, then to the bride. _'Is he going to say no?'_ Gaara thought.

"… I…Yes, I do." The Groom replied.

"Do you give yourself to her as her husband?" The preacher asked.

"… I…Yes, I do." He replied again.

"Do you accept her as your lawful wife?" The preacher asked again.

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied.

The preacher smiled in response. He asked namely, Hyuuga Hinata, to give the wedding rings for the ceremony. The preacher asked the Bride to get one which she promptly complied.

"I want you to follow the words that I will say…" The preacher said which in turn earned him a nod, coming from the Bride. "I, …, take you, …, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." The preacher instructed but before the Bride could say the words being given by the preacher another disturbance was heard.

Everyone could hear a faint noise that seemed to be crying and once again someone was blowing her nose. They all turned around to see who that was or were. Before them were Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko, crying for whatever who knows what. The preacher coughed to make his presence known again. He looked at the Bride as if telling her to continue which she did.

Naruto could swear he could hear Temari inhale as she looked at the ring she was holding. Was that a sign of letting go? He thought. Another sigh was heard once again. Before him was Sabaku no Temari covered by a veil she was wearing. He could see the figure of her face but not clearly due to the veil. It was as if she was looking at him. She looked down again and took Naruto's left hand. She put the ring at the ring-finger and said.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, take thee, Uzumaki Naruto, to be my beloved husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Naruto immediately looked at his Bride. He had the mix look on his face which stated: happy, joy, shocked, surprised, and did I mention surprised awhile ago?

"Hokage-sama, it's your turn." The preacher said.

Naruto looked at the preacher then to Kurenai over and over again. He took the ring and looked at Kurenai as he gently held her hand. He slowly placed the said ring to her ring-finger. He cast one last look at her and said. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, take thee, Yuuhi Kurenai, to be my beloved wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and honor you all the days of my life." Naruto said, still holding Kurenai's hand.

Meanwhile, Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko were still… err… crying. Well, at least, it was tears of joy. As they cried, someone walked from behind. It was Temari with Yuta in tow. They were sending weird looks at the three women. They managed to get to the part where Kurenai said her speech and placed the ring on Naruto's finger. Temari had to admit, Naruto was a big catch even though it was just an arranged marriage. He was still the perfect gentleman a woman could ask for.

"By the authority of the Church, calling on all those present here as witnesses, confirm and bless the bond of marriage which you have contracted. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. You may now kiss the Bride." The preacher said.

Naruto happily complied and undid the veil. Before him was the woman he loved on one summer before and even as the season rotates, he will still be in love with this woman before him. The moment he took off the veil, it revealed a smiling Yuuhi Kurenai. Naruto was able to see those red orbs once again but this time it wasn't by accident or by coincidence.

Kurenai saw Naruto pulled up the said veil. Before her was the man she loved on one summer before and even now or tomorrow, she will still be in love with this man. The moment Naruto managed to took off the veil, she saw a smiling Uzumaki Naruto. Kurenai was able to see those cerulean eyes once again. She had to admit, she fell for it the first time they've met.

Naruto held Kurenai by the cheek but before Naruto could kiss his Bride, someone interrupted him. Surprised to say, it was Kurenai. "Not a single sorry?" She asked.

At first, Naruto looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then, suddenly, he remembered the first time they've met. He bumped in to her and he didn't even say a single sorry at that time. Naruto smiled as he remembered what had happened six years ago but then frowned. "Even you have a lot of explaining to do, Anata." Naruto said to his wife.

"Maybe I do but then maybe…" But before Kurenai could continue with whatever she was about to say. Naruto kissed her at the lips which she gladly partake in. Their kiss didn't last long since someone interrupted them. A small boy namely, Uzumaki Yuuhi Yuta, ran to the married couple.

"Hey there, buddy!" Naruto said as he ruffled Yuta's spiky hair, letting Kurenai go in the process.

"Daddy!" Yuta said.

Naruto looked at Yuta with wide eyes then to Kurenai. It was as if he was waiting for her to explain. "I… told him about us, surprised?" Kurenai said.

Awhile ago, Naruto was the most miserable man alive but now, he could proclaim himself as the King of the World. He was happy beyond words. He looked at Kurenai then to Yuta, his son. The said Rokudaime had a smile on his face as he carried the one he calls 'his son' on his shoulders. He looked once again to Kurenai. "Me? Surprised? Let me think…" Naruto said playfully which made Kurenai smile at him. That was one of Naruto's traits that she had missed oh-so much.

The wedding ceremony ended with Naruto and Kurenai getting married. People cheered on to the newly weds even the Sand siblings were cheering too. Villagers all over Konoha congratulated their Hokage and his wife. The said newly-weds were at a hotel room which was intended for their honeymoon. Sad to say, Yuta was in their room, sleeping. The said boy slept at his parents' room because he was saying awhile ago that he was scared being alone in a big room. Currently, Naruto watched his mother & son from a couch before them.

"Say… how exactly did you… I mean…" Naruto started but Kurenai interrupted him. "How I managed to switch places with Temari-san? Is that what you're trying to ask?" Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded and said. "Un"

Kurenai grinned which made Naruto's eyebrow raised up. "Well…" She said.

"Well, what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's a secret." Kurenai said as she stuck out her tongue.

"A secret, eh?" Naruto said. He stood up from his seat and did something unforgivable in Kurenai's opinion. Naruto started to ran after Kurenai. He tickled the said brunette as he tried to weed out some information from her.

"AHAHAHA… Naruto, stop! We'll wake Yuta-kun up…" Kurenai said as she tried to breathe from the lack of air she had awhile ago.

"Oh you want me to stop, eh? But what if I tell you that I won't unless you tell me what happened between you and Temari." Naruto said, still not letting go of Kurenai.

"Okay-okay, let's go to the other room." Kurenai said.

After several seconds, Naruto was inside Yuta's room. He was currently waiting for Kurenai since she was checking up on Yuta for the last time. By the time she entered the room, she saw Naruto seated on the bed, casually.

"I want you to start from the very beginning please…" Naruto said.

"Do I really have to?" Kurenai asked.

"Well… I can just tickle you until you pass out since we're alone in this comfy room." Naruto said with a grin.

"You'll do that to me?" Kurenai said as if she was pouting or something.

Naruto looked at her then he immediately looked away. He remembered before how Kurenai manages to get personal information on him, it was because of that cursed pouting! Men were easy prey when women pout.

'_Mental note to self: Don't look when a woman is pouting.'_

"You know, Naruto? Temari wasn't that bad at all…" Kurenai said which made Naruto looked back at her again.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and Temari?" Naruto asked which earned him a nod.

Kurenai started to tell what happened two days ago. "It started when…

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_**Two days ago**_

_Yuuhi Kurenai was on her way to the Academy. She was going to pick up her son, Yuta. It was one of her routines since Yuta started to study. By the time she got there, she was greeted by several shinobis. She just simply greeted them as well as she made her way to Yuta's classroom. Once she knocked and opened the door, she saw Umino Iruka, Yuta's sensei, and there was no Yuta on sight._

"_Oh hey… Kurenai! How may I help you on this fine day?" Iruka asked. He was checking on the test papers awhile ago._

"_I'm here to pick up Yuta-kun, Iruka. Do you know where could he be?" Kurenai asked._

_Iruka looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Um… Yuta-kun is not here… he was already picked up just awhile ago. Why? Is there a problem?" Iruka asked._

'Someone already picked him up but… who could it be?'_ Kurenai thought. "I hope there isn't…" Kurenai said as she immediately walked out the said classroom, leaving a dumbfounded Iruka to his work, once again._

_Kurenai looked everywhere she knew where Yuta could be, she even asked Anko's help for it. _

"_Maybe he is already home." Anko said._

"_I hope so…" Kurenai said. After several seconds, she saw Anko left. Kurenai was currently walking at one of the streets of Konoha. It was already pass seven and still she hadn't found Yuta. She just hoped that Anko's proposal was correct. She was now in front of her door. By the time she opened it, she saw something… very unexpected._

_Sabaku no Temari in her house! She was beside Yuta, who was eating dinner, probably, Temari prepared it for him. Kurenai looked at the said kunoichi._

'What the heck is she doing here?'_ Kurenai wondered. As Kurenai continued to look / stare at Temari, Temari too was looking / staring at her. Yuta was still oblivious at what was happening between his Mom and this guest of theirs. He just continued to eat at the living room._

"_Mind if we talk, Kurenai-san?" Temari said._

_Now, Kurenai was wondering 'what the heck does she want now?' "Sure, why not?" Kurenai said as she led Temari to the kitchen, where no one can interrupt them._

"_What is it that you want, Temari-san?" Kurenai asked._

"_Direct to the point as always, no wonder Naruto-kun likes… oops correction loves you." Temari started with a smile. "It's just simple… I want you to marry Naruto-kun, that's all." Temari finished._

"_Me? You want me… to marry your fiancé?" Kurenai asked, pointing at herself._

"_He won't be my fiancé anymore… besides, you're his family." Temari said as she looked down, avoiding Kurenai's look._

_Kurenai didn't reply. She just looked at Temari who was still looking at the floor but then her head bolted up. "All the preparations are set up. Wait till you see Naruto's face… HAHAHA…" Temari said._

"_My Mommy will marry Naruto-san?" Yuta asked._

_Everyone in the kitchen except Yuta we're almost in panic. "Um… Mom, are you okay?" Yuta asked as he saw his Mother who was as frantic like she wasn't used to be._

"_Yuta-kun?" Kurenai started._

"_Hai?" Yuta asked._

"_What do you think of Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked._

_Yuta looked at his Mother then the next thing he was on his thinking position something like what his Father usually do as Temari thought. "I think… he's so cool!" Yuta replied._

_Kurenai smiled as she heard Yuta's response even Temari did too. "Yuta-kun, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Kurenai said._

"_Sure, Mom!" Yuta replied._

"_Yuta-kun, …Naruto-san is your father." Kurenai said. She was waiting for Yuta's reaction which was a mix of inter-related emotions which were: joy, shock, happiness, and surprise. "Yuta-kun, are you alright?" Kurenai asked._

"_Wow… even his reactions are the same with Naruto-kun." Temari said._

_Kurenai glared at her at first then she just said. "You're not helping here." _

"_Oops… sorry." Temari said._

_After several minutes, Yuta was fully awake. He no longer had the signs of shock on his 'cute' face. He was definitely back to normal._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_**Present Time**_

"Well… that's about it." Kurenai said. She looked back at Naruto. She saw him sat back to the bed as he too was looking at her. In Kurenai's opinion, Naruto did something she definitely loves. Naruto pulled her down for a kiss, enjoying every flavour Kurenai had. Even Kurenai was enjoying this moment.

"Déjà vu?" Naruto said.

Kurenai looked at him with a smile on her face. There she was seated on Naruto's torso and Naruto was holding her by the waist. It was like what had happened six years ago. Kurenai took Naruto's left hand and placed it on top of her chest. "Do you… feel that?" She asked.

Naruto looked at Kurenai then to the place where his hand was set upon over and over again. "It beats… so loudly." Kurenai continued.

Naruto could see Kurenai's cheeks were starting to get red. "I… I…" Kurenai started but Naruto cut her off.

"Sh… you don't have to say it. It's like what you have said earlier… it beats so loudly, but to tell you the truth, I can feel it whether you say it or not." Naruto looked at his wife as he cupped her face with his own hands.

"Naruto…" Kurenai said but once again she was interrupted by a… kiss. Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips. It wasn't like before. This was different, different in every way. Kurenai could feel Naruto move up as she saw him on top of her. Her hand placed on his cheek then to his neck, his chest, and then to his chiseled abs. She looked up, back to his cerulean eyes. "I love you." Kurenai said as she caressed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled once he heard those precious lines. "I love you." Naruto stated. He was trying to be gentle as possible. It was like Kurenai would break if he didn't touch or hold her with care.

'_So fragile… the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'_ Naruto thought.

After several hours, they both slept close with one another, Kurenai snuggled up on Naruto's chest, Naruto's arm wrapped around Kurenai's waist, and both smiling.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

**Author's Notes: **Shall I continue or leave this as the end?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto™ is not mine.


End file.
